sam anime
by the amazing geek
Summary: when Sam anime moves to japan he meets reborn the hitman who taught tsuna now he is here to teach to Sam how to use his power of using any anime or manga characters power quick note I don't know about every anime like soul eater or fullmetal alchemist so you would have to explain there powers


Sam anime

I woke up tired from the flight I use to live in the America when suddenly my sister got an unknown disease and we had to move to japan I was sad at first but before we moved I got in to anime and manga when my friend told me that I had the same last name of a type of show. It was great dragon ball z, hitman reborn, one piece, Naruto shippuden, hunter x hunter, fairy tail and more this way I could have some way to feel happy while my sister was getting treated at the hospital. As I was saying when I woke up it was still dark I decided to ready early I put the required white shirt a tie and jeans I got my stuff ready for school when I finished I decided to read a copy of hitman reborn and began to read when I heard a knock on my window I frowned it didn't make sense for someone to go in by window plus I didn't know anyone here I opened the window to see reborn from hitman reborn standing on the flying nimbus from dragon ball. ''hello Sam Kun im here to teach you your abilities over all anime and manga characters of all types.'' I looked at reborn in the manga and looked then I looked at the one I was looking at I then fainted but this was the beginning to the story of me … Sam anime

(Opening 1 –dragon soul)

I woke up reborn was standing on my chest ''get up you need to go to school before you can fly you must use the flying nimbus.'' I crawled away ''no way stand back. Even if its not's a prank and its true your crazy wasn't there another person who wanted to train me.'' Reborn nodded '' yes the same people who taught your father are coming as well.'' I then suddenly got a sense of anger ''don't mention him'' suddenly my palm shot a blast of energy reborn jumped out of the way landing on my bedpost ''I see that that's an anger inducing subject.'' I looked at my fist ''what how did I?'' reborn nodded ''your powers are beginning to form you used a Ki blast from dragon ball z.'' I looked at my hand ''ok but I need to get to school soon so please can I go now'' he nodded ''go on the flying nimbus or I'll shoot you.'' I jumped on to the flying nimbus'' I wonder how this …'' It began to fly at Mach speed I tried to control it but it was going to fast I then hit a light pole and fell on top of someone '' hey get off punk!'' the kid did a right hook to my face knocking me off of him. ''hey sorry jeez'' he then got kicked me in the face ''no you're not getting away that easy '' I got up with a feeling of anger ''gum gum pistol!'' the kid laughed '' your such a …'' before he continued I smashed my fist into his stomach I then kicked him in the face knocking him back ''what the heck? He looked up but I already have left I got to class and began to work it was ok until that kid from before walked in '' well hello Jake Kun your late again.'' Jake frowned ''im aware.'' I watched as he sat next to him ''oh brother.'' 2 hours later outside I decided to look around the school campus there was a playground for the younger kids there was a baseball field a football field a boxing ring and a gym he saw Jake was there he had a wooden sword ''you and me let's go punk.'' He threw him a wooden sword I grabbed it I automatically knew what to do I needed to fight like gintoki it's the only way I could win ''fine if that's what you want I will fight you'' he ran towards me he tried to hit me in the leg but I blocked it I then hit him in the hip he almost fell but he got up and tried to hit my arm I blocked it and hit him in the arm I then hit him in the face he got up and he smashed me in the chest ''do you quit.'' He got up and slashed me across my chest got up ''I guess that's a no?'' we ran at each other when we heard a person yell in pain ''who's that?'' we ran outside to see a crowd of people watching something.'' Get up you loser!'' they walked toward the crowd to see a blonde kid get punched in the face he got up ''your going down!'' he said in a British accent he got knocked down by a much stronger kid ''this is for thinking you can hang out with my girlfriend!'' I had seen enough ''leave him alone.'' I ran and started rapid punching him like kenshiro in the face when I stopped Jake superman punched him in the face he then did a barrage of uppercuts he then round house kicked him in the face then the blonde kid then bulldozed in to him ''if I want to make friends with someone I can deal with it.'' He turned to us'' im Thomas nice to meet you.'' They then heard foot steps ''hey you!'' we saw the principle ''looks like we have to run!'' we began to run then I felt something hit my forehead I felt a fire on his head he saw reborn with a sniper ''he was watching me this whole time and I must use my dying will to help my friends escape the principle!'' my cloths broke, my hair went on fire and I grabbed the collars of their shirts ''I will run away with my dying will to escape the principle with the two people I just met!'' reborn stared at me ''just like his father.'' When we got to my house the fire died out ''why are you in your underwear'' Thomas asked '' I'll explain while my mom makes us lunch.'' After I explained what happened we began to eat ''that is so dumb but your skill's with the wooden sword is like gintoki's and you doing a gum gum pistol also the rapid punching It makes sense.'' I nodded ''I know it dumb but what happened was because of reborn.'' Then suddenly we heard a loud bang ''what was that!'' we ran upstairs to see reborn with a gun in his hand as well as Iroh from avatar, bianchi from hitman reborn, king kai from dragon ball z, arale noramki from dr slump ,master Makarov from fairy tail and kurapicka from hunter x hunter. Iroh smiled ''I see that's why no one can steal tea from reborn.'' King Kai looked at the bullet in his hand ''I see but you didn't need to try to shoot me.'' Are mouths fell to the floor ''well this isn't going to be good.'' I said but I didn't know this was only the beginning

(Ending 1- drawing days)


End file.
